One measure of the quality of an Internet connection is the speed of the connection between a connected computer and the Internet. The speed may be measured as the download speed (i.e., the speed of data sent from the Internet to the computer) and/or the upload speed (i.e., the speed of data sent from the computer to the Internet). Many Internet service providers provide customers with means to perform on-demand testing of their Internet connection speed.